Trzecia płeć/3
Rozdział III Wanda Szczedroniowa nie mogła tego dostrzec w usposobieniu Dziewanowskiego ani w jego sposobie bycia, a jednak zmianę, jaka w nim zaszła, wyczuła intuicyjnie. Jeżeli zaś nie reagowała na nią w żaden sposób, wynikało to z rozmaitych przyczyn. Przede wszystkim wprost brakowało punktu zaczepienia. Widywał się z nią równie często, dzielił się spostrzeżeniami, myślał głośno, z wrodzonym taktem i zawsze zręcznie prostował jej błędy, beznamiętnie, jak zawsze, lecz nie mniej szczegółowo interesował się wszystkim, cokolwiek robiła, w pieszczotach był nawet bardziej zmysłowy. A jednak wiedziała, nie wiadomo skąd i na jakiej podstawie, lecz wiedziała na pewno, że ma inną kobietę. Oczywiście, nawet ze swoich myśli starała się usunąć tę nieznośną nazwę: rywalka, to termin, który ją obrażał, nie dlatego, by uważała się za coś nieskończenie wyższego od innych kobiet, lecz po prostu sama rywalizacja o mężczyznę nie wydawała się jej godna kobiety, która prawo rywalizacji głosiła, która walczyła na forum publicznym z przesądami, nakazującymi kobiecie bierność. A zresztą brzydziła się rywalizacji, jakkolwiek nie oznaczało to bynajmniej zamiaru ustąpienia z pola. Może dążyłaby do sprowokowania ostrzejszej scysji, do wydobycia z Mariana jakichś słów, które by rzecz wyświetliły, lecz musiała z tym zwlekać: Marian był jej teraz poza wszystkim innym – potrzebny. Dwa ostatnie artykuły Wandy wywołały niecodzienną burzę w prasie. Trzeba było bronić się, polemizować, odpierać zarzuty, a Dziewanowski był nieprzebraną Skarbnicą wiadomości, argumentów, cytat i kontrmin na twierdzenia przeciwników. Zresztą i sam już był autorytetem, z którym liczono się nie tylko przy stoliku Kolchidy, a tę pozycję w znacznej, w olbrzymiej części właśnie Wandzie zawdzięczał. Kiedy pisała: "jeden z najwybitniejszych myślicieli polskich naszej doby powiedział niedawno..." – wszyscy wiedzieli, że tym myślicielem jest Marian Dziewanowski. Kiedy mówiła: – są ludzie tak mądrzy, którzy rozumieją bezcelowość głoszenia wszelkich myśli... – wiedziano, że Dziewanowski dlatego nie pisze, i wszyscy pochylali przed nim głowę z uznaniem z wyjątkiem jednego Szawłowskiego, który musiał nosić głowę tak wysoko, by wystawała ponad jego własną przeciętność. I on jednak po cichu przyznawał Wandzie rację, tym bardziej po cichu, żeby nie posądzono go o czerpanie myśli z zasobów Dziewanowskiego. Jedna Wanda, przy której najczęściej te bezzwrotne pożyczki były zaciągane, wiedziała o nich, chociaż sama z trudem mogła w doktrynach Szawłowskiego rozpoznać relatywne myśli Mariana. Otóż stracić takiego kochanka i stracić go w takiej chwili byłoby jeżeli nie katastrofą, to w każdym razie ciężką porażką. Dlatego względy ambicjonalne musiały ustąpić miejsca rozsądkowi. Wanda nie kochała Dziewanowskiego, tak jak nie kochała nikogo. Kiedyś durzyła się w Szczedroniu, gdyż zaimponował jej swoją drażniącą postawą komunisty i cynika, lecz tego nie można było nazwać miłością. – Kiedy jestem z tobą sama w pokoju – powiedziała mu w godzinę po ślubie – czuję się, jakby mnie zamknięto w klatce ze złym i niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem. I wrażenie to nie ustępowało z biegiem lat. Mąż ją przerażał, chociaż nie bała się go wcale. Przerażał w ten sposób, jak przerazić może karkołomny zakręt na górskiej drodze, kiedy jedzie się autem z szybkością zapierającą oddech, jak przeraża widok człowieka spadającego z wysokości kilku pięter na bruk. Tylko tu Wanda miała jednocześnie pełną świadomość swojej przewagi nad wypadkami, a to dawało niezwykły dreszcz wówczas, gdy z tej przewagi nie korzystała. Często leżąc w swej sypialni słyszała jego kroki: krążył, nie mając odwagi wejść. Nieraz, wracając od Dziewanowskiego, zastawała męża przy pracy. Podpatrzyła, że wodzi za nią łakomym, chciwym wzrokiem i tylko udaje, że zajęty jest swymi preparatami. Wiedziała, że jątrzy go swymi leniwymi ruchami, w których odpręża się ciało zmęczone niedawnymi pieszczotami. Nie uchodziło jej uwagi żadne drgnięcie brzydkiej twarzy i grubych rąk, powiązanych supłami stawów i postronkami wzdętych żył. Domyślał się, skąd wróciła, i walczył z sobą, by ujarzmić wybuch wściekłości i wybuch namiętności. Wówczas stawała się wyniosła i lekceważąco uprzejma. Wiedziała, że tym pociąga go jeszcze bardziej. Aż rzucał się na nią nieprzytomny, brutalny, charczący i brał ją w rozjuszeniu, zagarniając pod siebie łapami. Wychodziła z tego krótkiego, spazmatycznego uścisku z rozgniecionymi wargami, z obolałymi mięśniami i nasycona do granic możliwości jego okrucieństwem i zwierzęcością. – To jest po prostu sodomia – powiedziała mu pewnego razu. – Nie – zaprzeczył po pauzie – ja staję się zwierzęciem, ale ty przecież nie przestajesz nim być. Nigdy nie robił jej scen, nigdy ani jednym słowem nie potwierdził swej milczącej, zawziętej zgody na jej zdrady. Nie szczędził jej wszakże najordynarniejszych epitetów, nie krępował się w używaniu najobelżywszych wyrazów. I Wanda lubiła to, godzinami mogła słuchać tego, co o niej mówił. Im bardziej nią poniewierał, tym bardziej pragnęła go doprowadzić do nowego rozjątrzenia. Czasami z rana Szczedroń miał wyjątkowo pilne sprawy do załatwienia i nie miał nawet kilku minut na wypicie szklanki herbaty. Bywał wówczas szczególniej zły i Wanda nigdy nie ominęła tej okazji. Miała zwyczaj dość późnego wstawania i bez względu na porę roku plażowania po mieszkaniu nago, zanim służąca przygotuje kąpiel. Utrzymywała, że jest to konieczne dla higieny skóry. Szczedroń zaś dopatrywał się w tym upodobań ekshibicjonistycznych. Nie zmieniało to w niczym faktu, że ilekroć się bardzo spieszył, Wanda nie wstawała wcześniej i wiedziała, że mąż musi spóźnić się, gdyż na jedną rzecz wobec niej zdobyć się nie potrafi: na obojętność. Bywał wówczas szczególniej rozdrażniony i spoglądanie na zegarek doprowadzało go niemal do furii. Z jego punktualnością i z niemal dzikim poczuciem obowiązku walka nie była łatwa, lecz niezmiennie kończyła się zwycięstwem Wandy. Tylko w takim stanie ją interesował. Normalnie jego towarzystwo nudziło Wandę, o ile nie mówił o niej. Przygniatał ją swoją wyższością umysłową i lekceważeniem świata, w którym tak poważnie liczono się z jej inteligencją. Nie wszczynał z nią nudnych polemik na temat jej działalności pisarskiej, reagując na najlepsze artykuły pobłażliwym uśmiechem lub wzruszeniem ramion. Nie ukrywał przy tym swej niechęci do Kolchidy ani ironicznego stosunku do absorbujących ją problemów. Jeżeli chodziło o sposób życia Wandy, nawet nie próbował żądać w nim zmian, chociaż nie ulegało wątpliwości, że bardzo by ich pragnął. Wiedział z góry, że na nic nie zdadzą się perswazje i że tylko może doprowadzić do zerwania, czego żadną miarą chcieć nie mógł. Toteż ułożyło się między nimi tak, że każde z nich żyło własnym, niezależnym życiem. Szczedroń niewiele wiedział o Wandzie, ona zaś nic nie wiedziała o nim. Oczywiście ilekroć obijało się jej o uszy, że Szczedroń zyskuje coraz większą pozycję w sferach naukowych, że jego nazwisko jest na najlepszej drodze do sławy, cieszyło ją to, lecz nie zadawała sobie trudu wnikania w szczegóły lub czytania nużących, najeżonych fachową terminologią prac męża. Może nawet nie miała na nie czasu. Publicystykę swoją traktowała zbyt serio, by nie przygotowywać się do niej lekturą bardzo obszerną i w miarę potrzeby wszechstronną. Pochłaniała też sporo beletrystyki, stale bywała w teatrze, lwią część czasu zabierała jej Kolchida, ta prawdziwa kuźnia myśli, gdzie w dyskusjach budował się szkielet gmachu nowej obyczajowości, gdzie rektyfikowały się poglądy, demaskowały się utarte kłamstwa i tworzyło się prąd pierwszej racjonalnej reformy społecznej. Co dotyczyło tego prądu, Wanda właśnie przezeń została pociągnięta do pisarstwa w ogóle i szybko zajęła jedno z czołowych miejsc w szeregu walczących. Nominalnym i reprezentacyjnym przywódcą pozostał wprawdzie nadal Szawłowski, wewnątrz jednak ona decydowała, samego Szawłowskiego skłaniając nieraz do niejakich ustępstw z linii zasadniczej w tę czy w inną stronę. Działo się to pod wpływem sugestionującego relatywizmu Dziewanowskiego. Po każdej z nim rozmowie Wanda mniej pewnie czuła się w prostych i jasnych kwestiach, odnajdywała w nich złożone peryferie i konieczność rewizji tego czy innego aksjomatu. Jednakże o cofaniu się z zajętych pozycji, o przemalowywaniu bodaj częściowo szyldu, o jakimkolwiek zboczeniu z wytkniętej trasy – nie mogło być mowy. Wewnętrzne ewolucje w Kolchidzie wyrażały się na zewnątrz jedynie zmniejszeniem lub zwiększeniem nacisku w akcji. Zbyt byli już zaangażowani w przyjętym kierunku, by na wrogich okopach nie otrąbiono ich rejterady przy najmniejszej zmianie frontu. Trzeba było konsekwentnie brnąć naprzód i zamykać oczy na wątpliwości. – Nie chodzi o dobrą wiarę, lecz o dobrą robotę – mówił Szawłowski. – Żadna ludzka rzecz nie może być doskonałością – pocieszał Wandę Jan Kamil Pieczątkowski, jeden z najdawniejszych argonautów, doskonały zresztą malarz i dekorator. I Wanda trwała na posterunku. Wierzyła pomimo wszystko w słuszność sprawy, a zwątpienia zostawiała na uboczu. – Jest w tym moja przewaga nad przeciwnikami – mówiła Dziewanowskiemu – że wolna jestem od stosunku emocjonalnego do bronionych przeze mnie poglądów. Zresztą i same poglądy były jasne, proste, trzeźwe i szlachetne: trzeba usunąć z życia fałsz, trzeba piętnować hipokryzję i tą drogą walczyć o świadome prawo do szczęścia każdego człowieka. Świat, ludzkość, społeczność i indywiduum dojrzały już do wyrzucenia przez okno skrupułów urojonych, kanonów wyświechtanych, głupich tradycji i przesądów. Człowiek żyje swoje kilkadziesiąt lat nie po to, by cierpieć, lecz by wydobyć ze swej egzystencji największą dozę osobistego szczęścia. "Całe ustawodawstwo społeczne – pisała Wanda – uświęcone zwyczaje, tradycje i religie są potwornym kompleksem zakazów, wilczych dołów, wykopanych przez milion ciemnych wieków, by zadręczyć małe i krótkie, a jedynie ważne ludzkie szczęście". A że nie była samotna w swych przekonaniach, świadczyły stosy listów, otrzymywanych z całego kraju. W listach tych przychodziła otucha. Przeważnie pisały kobiety, gdyż one najbardziej odczuwały krzywdę, jaką sprawiał im ustrój społeczny. Jeden z takich listów został nawet przez Wandę wydrukowany, jako trafna i cięta odpowiedź na zarzuty i szyderstwa przeciwników. Zaczynał się on, jak następuje: "Wejście kobiet do życia publicznego część mężczyzn przyjęła gwizdaniem. Odmawiają nam prawa do głosu we wszystkich powszechnych kwestiach. Odwołajmy się tedy do sławetnej męskiej logiki. Przecie sami narzekają, że świat jest źle zorganizowany, że życie jest ciężkie, że raz po raz ludzkość narażona jest na straszliwe katastrofy socjalne i gospodarcze. Słowem, przyznają, że tysiące reform nie doprowadziły do niczego, że podstawy, na których zbudowane jest życie prywatne i zbiorowe, nie wytrzymują ciężaru rzeczywistości. Zapytajmy tedy, komu to zawdzięczamy? Komuż, jeżeli nie mężczyźnie?! Przecie mężczyzna samowolnie i niepodzielnie dzierżył wszelką władzę ustawodawczą i wykonawczą przez całe tysiąclecia, jak daleko sięga historia. I jakież skutki? Co?... Powiadają nam, że nie mamy doświadczenia, lecz na miłość boską, jeżeli mężczyzna przez pięć tysięcy lat rządzenia światem jeszcze tego doświadczenia nie nabrał, niechże pozwoli łaskawie i nam wejść na arenę publiczną, by sił spróbować". List czytelniczki kończył się stwierdzeniem, że sami mężczyźni uznali za konieczne powołanie kobiet do życia publicznego, musieli przyznać im prawa wyborcze, równość obywatelską i niezależność w rodzinie. "Dyktatura jednej płci mija bezpowrotnie, jako barbarzyński przeżytek. Na forum pracy publicznej zjawia się nowy czynnik, druga płeć, wyzwolona z ciemnych haremów, gineceów, z kuchen i alków. Nie jest to już płeć, w którą zdołano wmówić, że jest piękna i słaba, bo piękno upatrywano perfidnie w słabości. Jest to świadoma swych praw i celów, wykształcona, łącząca zalety umysłu z subtelnością uczuć, śmiałość poczynań z wdziękiem zdrowego ciała, a zdolność do pracy z kulturą duchową, jest to nowa, trzecia płeć, przed którą otworzyła się szeroka przyszłość. I nic już nie zdoła ujarzmić wyzwolonej kobiety, człowieka może nawet pełniejszej wartości, niż go zdołał wytworzyć mężczyzna, który wreszcie sam musiał ze wstydem otworzyć drzwi do gineceum, by trzecia płeć mogła stanąć do reformy naszej nieszczęsnej cywilizacji". Szczedroń po przeczytaniu tego listu, który z polecenia Szawłowskiego został podany tłustym drukiem, powiedział: – Ta wasza czytelniczka ma rację. Mężczyźni przez tysiące lat popełnili mnóstwo głupstw. Największym jednak z nich na pewno będzie to ostatnie: otworzenie drzwi od gineceum. Jednak poza tą złośliwością nie umiał znaleźć żadnego kontrargumentu i to jeszcze gruntowniej utwierdziło Wandę w przeświadczeniu, że jej działalność jest naprawdę "ważkim czynnikiem w budowaniu nowej cywilizacji", jak to napisał w recenzji ze zbioru jej artykułów Jan Kamil Pieczątkowski. Działalność ta jednakże nie same pochwały zbierała. Z wielu stron odzywały się głosy oburzenia, krytyki, szyderstwa i nawet osobistych inwektyw. Posuwano się aż do wytykania jej semickiego pochodzenia jej ojca i w tym widziano "zalążek destrukcji". Jej szczerość i prostotę w omawianiu zagadnień seksualnych nazywano wyuzdaniem, rozwydrzeniem płciowym, ekshibicjonizmem i erotomanią. Gdy domagała się jawności w traktowaniu jednej z najpoważniejszych dziedzin życia, jaką jest życie płciowe, zepchnięte do roli pornografii właśnie przez obłudnych świętoszków, wrzeszczano, że chce świat zmienić w dom publiczny. Oczywiście na napaści znajdujące się na tak niskim poziomie odpowiadała pogardliwym milczeniem. Polemizowała tylko z atakami utrzymywanymi jeżeli nie w kurtuazyjnej, to przynajmniej w przyzwoitej formie. Tak czy owak, zarówno z pochwał entuzjastów i zwolenników, jak też z napaści wrogów miała jeden niezaprzeczony zysk: rozgłos. W sferach intelektualnych, towarzyskich, wśród szerokiego ogółu czytającej publiczności, wśród bywalców kawiarni i teatru nie było nikogo, kto by nie wiedział, kim jest i jak wygląda Wanda Szczedroniowa. Gdziekolwiek się zjawiała, do jej uszu dobiegały głosy: – patrz, to Szczedroniowa. Najmniejszym drgnięciem powiek nie zdradzała rozkoszy, jaką jej to sprawiało. Wprost pojąć nie mogła Dziewanowskiego, który, ilekroć go poznawano, był zły i starał się przemknąć chyłkiem. Przecie nikt odeń nie wymagał, by dawał po sobie poznać, że półgłosem rzuconą uwagę usłyszał. Zresztą, często przebywając w towarzystwie Wandy, ustawicznie był na to narażony. – Nie cierpię popularności do tego stopnia – mówił – że nie pokazywałbym się z tobą w miejscach publicznych, gdyby nie... gdyby nie wprost fizyczna potrzeba przyglądania się tobie, gdy patrzysz na mężczyzn. To jest bardzo... podniecające. – Cóż znajdujesz szczególnego w moim wzroku? – zahaczała lekko, wiedząc, że znowu dowie się o sobie czegoś nowego. – Znasz płótno Siemiradzkiego: handlarz przyprowadza staremu senatorowi niewolnicę na sprzedaż. Otóż ty patrzysz na każdego spotkanego mężczyznę wzrokiem owego senatora: oceniasz. Jest w tym chłodna rozwaga kupującego i lubieżność, świadomość łatwości zdobycia i pobudzona wyobraźnia, kontrolująca ewentualną wartość obiektu. To nie zalotność, nie kokieteria, słowem nie oferta gotowości, lecz śmiałe i wyzywające taksowanie towaru. Wanda roześmiała się swoim cichym śmiechem. – I to ci sprawia przyjemność? – Tego nie powiedziałem. Podniecenie nie zawsze jest przyjemnością. – Zatem coś z repertuaru "Rogacza wspaniałego" – zakonkludowała. Odtąd częściej i bardziej wyraźnie w ten sposób przyglądała się mężczyznom. Była dość piękna, by nie obawiać się przykrego efektu, a objawy zmieszania, jakie nieraz dostrzegała u przygodnych ofiar, utrzymywały ją w tym stanie nieprzerwanej emocji kobiecości, który w jej artykułach dźwięczał nieuchwytną, a drażniącą nutą. Jak ognia strzegła się czegokolwiek, co by mogło przyczepić do niej wstrętną etykietę kobietom, wąsatej zmaskulinizowanej baby, emancypantki z epoki pani Latter i jej pensji. Przeciwnie, podkreślała swoją kobiecość nie tylko przez częste używanie czasowników w odpowiedniej formie, lecz i przez niepomijanie żadnej okazji, by pisząc o jakimś mężczyźnie nie zaznaczyć, że patrzy nań nie tylko oczyma recenzenta, lecz i kobiety. Sam proces uświadamiania sobie, że swoboda i smak, z jakim poruszała tematy drastyczne, musi u męskich czytelników łączyć się z myślą, że wyszło to spod pióra młodej i przystojnej kobiety – działał na nią dopingująco. Jedyną bądź co bądź przykrą stroną jej publicystyki było stałe pogarszanie się stosunków z matką. Pani Grażyna nie umiała przebaczyć Wandzie nie tylko kierunku jej działalności, lecz i "bezwstydnej, kompromitującej każdą kobietę" formy. Każdy artykuł pogłębiał między nimi brak jakichkolwiek łączących poglądów i niszczył resztki sentymentów, które co prawda nigdy nie należały do szczególniej akcentowanych. Jeżeli Wanda, rzadko widując się z matką, nie wszczynała z nią dyskusji w obronie własnej, to tylko dlatego, że dyskusja z panią Grażyną w ogóle była niemożliwa. Już Szczedroń kiedyś powiedział: – Twoja matka najbłahszą rzecz wypowiada z taką pewnością aksjomatu i tonem tak wzniosłego apostolstwa, że sprzeciwienie się jej poglądowi wyglądałoby nie na wypowiedzenie odmiennego zdania, lecz – na impertynencję. Z bratem stosunek Wandy jaki był, taki pozostał: żaden. Uważała Kubę za poczciwego głuptasa, on zaś nie ukrywał, że siostra ma lekką histerię. Gdy od czasu do czasu ktoś ze znajomych pokazał mu artykuł Wandy (sam czytał tylko sprawozdania z sensacyjnych procesów i beletrystykę kryminalną), wpadał w niezadowolenie, krzyczał, że "to czort wie co" i zjawiał się u siostry z miną starszego brata, który przyszedł ją skarcić. – Cóż u ciebie słychać? – zaczynał ozięble, marszcząc brwi i groźnie patrząc w okno. Wanda była rozbawiona i chociaż wcale jej na tym nie zależało, mówiła: – Dobrze, że cię widzę. Chciałam cię zapytać, jak się przedstawia spłata mojej renty. Mam to gdzieś zapisane, ale zdaje mi się, że już od czternastu miesięcy zalegasz z wypłatą. Kuba rozpoczynał wówczas narzekania na ciężkie czasy, na to, że wszyscy kradną, że władze skarbowe powariowały z tymi podatkami, i zabierał się do odejścia. Przy pożegnaniu znowu marszczył brwi i mówił tonem pojednawczym: – A ty, Wandeczko, wiesz... hm... nie tego... Po co ci to? – O czym mówisz? – No, tego, piszesz... – Matka cię przysłała? – Cóż znowu! – oburzał się Kuba i dodawał pospiesznie: – daj spokój. Już zrób to dla mnie. – Dlaczego dla ciebie? – pytała z bezlitosną naiwnością. – No... bo w ogóle... Zresztą pogadamy o tym innym razem. Teraz szalenie się spieszę. I wychodził czym prędzej, a w parę dni później Wanda dowiadywała się od Żermeny, że Kuba wróciwszy do domu oświadczył uroczyście: – Byłem u Wandy i rozmówiłem się z nią. – I cóż ci powiedziała? – z niedowierzaniem pytała pani Grażyna. – Mam wrażenie, że przemówiłem jej do rozsądku. Na tym zaczynały się i kończyły stosunki Wandy z ulicą Polną. Jeżeli bowiem chodziło o Żermenę, ta ani pochwalała, ani ganiła działalności Wandy. Nie czytała jej utworów, gdyż na to nie miała czasu, a spotykając się z nią ograniczała się do podania kilku informacji lub przedstawienia Wandzie jakiegoś młodziana, który "koniecznie chciał poznać tę sławną panią Szczedroniową". Poza tym Żermena nie czuła się członkiem rodziny Szermanów i zdaje się, zawsze traktowała ją jako chwilowy przystanek podczas podróży. Obecnie rozwodziła się z Kubą dla kogoś innego, z czego w Kolchidzie ukuto dowcip: – Pani Żermena ma sport w żyłach: sama stała się pucharem przechodnim. – Tak – zjadliwie uśmiechał się Kalamonowicz – tylko każdy kolejny zdobywca tego pucharu za późno przekonywuje się, że to beczka Danaid. – Co? Jak to? W jakim znaczeniu? – interesował się Szawłowski, który wszędzie dopatrywał się dwuznaczników. – W finansowym. Ile ją trzeba cenić, ten tylko się dowie, kto ją stracił: bo dopiero wówczas sypią się rachunki do uregulowania. – Ach! – obojętnie machał ręką Szawłowski. – Kobiety wydają wiele pieniędzy – tonem rewelacji konkludował Jan Kamil Pieczątkowski. Wanda do rozwodu bratowej odnosiła się z najzupełniejszą szczerą obojętnością. Wiedziała, że Żermena rujnowała Kubę, lecz była przekonana, że każda inna kobieta, która zdecyduje się zostać jego żoną czy kochanką, zrobić to może jedynie w tym samym celu. Kuba nie odziedziczył po ojcu nic z jego zmysłu do interesów, natomiast za dużo miękkości. Dlatego też renta Wandy wisiała na niezmiennym znaku zapytania, wobec czego nie pozostawało Wandzie nic poza spokojnym oczekiwaniem. O wydobyciu jakiejś poważniejszej sumy w istniejących warunkach nie mogło być mowy. Interweniować przez swego adwokata nie chciała, a chociaż lubiła wyrzekać się dochodów i bardzo sprytnie nimi administrowała, wolałaby wszystko stracić niż dopuścić do procesu z bratem. Nie chodziło tu o Kubę, lecz o duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jej dbałość o własne pieniądze podciągano by wówczas pod ironiczne podejrzenie: Naturalnie, przemówiła rasa. Żydzi zawsze muszą pokłócić się o pieniądze. A Wanda za wszelką cenę pragnęła uniknąć czegokolwiek, co zachwiać by mogło opinię o jej zupełnej indyferencji dla dóbr doczesnych. Może nawet i naprawdę opinia ta była uzasadniona, gdyż nikt przecie nie mógł wątpić, że treścią jej życia pozostaje wyłącznie myśl, gdyż każdy wiedział, że Wanda Szczedroniowa nigdy nikomu nie odmawia drobnych pożyczek. Sam sposób udzielania tych pożyczek też miał swoją wagę. Wanda wskazywała swoją torebkę i mówiła: – Proszę bardzo. Tam zdaje się mam tyle. Niech pan weźmie, ile panu trzeba. I nawet nie patrzyła, ile wziął, po powrocie jednak z Kolchidy liczyła pozostałą zawartość torebki i w małym notatniku zapisywała: "Kalmanowicz 14 marca – 20 zł". Nie dla czego innego, jak tylko dla porządku. Dłużnicy czasem oddawali, a wówczas skreślało się notatkę, częściej nie oddawali i tym samym nie zwracali się o nową pożyczkę, chociaż żadnemu z nich ani do głowy nie przyszło, że Wanda notuje takie drobiazgi, ona, która kiedyś powiedziała: – Biedny Pomarancki, przegrał na wyścigach trzysta tysięcy, czy też tysiąc trzysta, już nie pamiętam, ale dużo. Powiedzenie to stało się na pewien czas słynne. W rzeczywistości Wanda nie miała trosk materialnych, spory kapitalik był dobrze ulokowany, mąż zarabiał nieźle, ona sama również, a dom, pomimo przeciwnych pozorów, umiała prowadzić oszczędnie, nie tracąc na to ani wiele czasu, ani pracy. Po prostu miała to we krwi. Przechodząc ulicą i rozmawiając o najpoważniejszych sprawach publicznych, rozkoszując się analizą jakiegoś nowego systemu filozoficznego czy analizując wartości utworu literackiego, umiała bez przerwy w dyskusji zauważyć, że jajka na Ordynackiej pod piątym są o dwa grosze tańsze niż na Świętokrzyskiej, a u Wardasowej kalafiory nie kosztują po trzydzieści groszy, jak podaje w rachunku Marcysia, lecz tylko dwadzieścia pięć. Nazajutrz, podczas pięciominutowej audiencji udzielonej kucharce przed wyjściem do redakcji, padała krótka uwaga: – Jajka proszę brać na Ordynackiej pod piątym, a co do kalafiorów, Marcysia omyliła się: u Wardasowej kosztują po dwadzieścia pięć. Niech Marcysia poprawi to w rachunku. Pomimo to jej sposób prowadzenia domu nie miał nic wspólnego z nudną i staroświecką gospodarnością, która dawne kobiety przykuwała do kuchni, kredensu i spiżarni, do bieliźniarki, do komód i szaf, zmieniając ludzką istotę w kółko do pęku kluczy. W razie najścia gości posyłało się do restauracji lub cukierni po niezbędne rzeczy, reszta zaś spoczywała na barkach służby. Kłopot, jaki początkowo sprawiało zagadnienie cerowania skarpetek i poprawy bielizny Szczedronia, został w jakiś sposób usunięty przez niego samego. Swoimi strojami nie zajmowała się zbyt wiele. Przynajmniej nie przesiadywała całymi godzinami u krawcowej, nie odbywała wędrówek po sklepach i nie mówiła o tym wcale. Pomimo to jej sposób ubierania się słynął w mieście i wywoływał liczne naśladownictwa. Sama komponowała sobie suknie i kapelusze, nigdy nie podług ostatniego krzyku mody, lecz zawsze z tym smakiem prostoty i z tym indywidualnym sznytem, który nic nie miał z przesady, chyba przesadę w prostocie. – Jeden jest tylko synonim piękna – mówił Dziewanowski – synonim ten to prostota. Niestety, jego ubrania były już zbyt proste, nie tylko by aspirować do piękna, lecz nie sięgając do elegancji. Jakkolwiek sprawiało to Wandzie przykrość, nie dała tego nigdy poznać po sobie. Do powierzchowności człowieka, który był jej kochankiem, przywiązywała prawie tyleż wagi, co i do jego wewnętrznych zalet. Nie było jednak na to rady. Wiedziała, że nie może odeń wymagać, by ubierał się u najlepszego krawca i częściej sprawiał sobie garderobę. Chętnie z własnej kieszeni pokryłaby koszty kilku przyzwoitych garniturów i nieraz zastanawiała się nad sposobem zrobienia mu tego rodzaju propozycji, lecz sposobu takiego znaleźć nie umiała. Przy całej obojętności Mariana dla spraw pieniężnych, na pewno obraziłby się śmiertelnie, a co gorsze, wyśmiałby ją i jej ofertę. Nie byli do tego stopnia bliscy sobie, by odważyła się zaryzykować ten krok. Przez życie Wandy, nie licząc dwóch czy trzech całkiem przelotnych, przypadkowych flirtów, przeszły cztery dłuższe i głębsze romansy, do których mutatis mutandis dałoby się przyczepić etykietkę miłości. Właśnie Dziewanowski był czwartym. W żadnym z poprzednich, może z wyjątkiem jednego Szczedronia, Wanda nie zżyła się do granic bardziej poufałych, gdyż nigdy jej na tym nie zależało, jeżeli zaś chodziło o Mariana, wolała, że intymność ogranicza-li się tu wyłącznie do sfery seksualnej i umysłowej. Ich stosunkowi nadawało to timbre pewnej wyższości, niepospolitości i oderwania od powszechnej marży romansowej. Marian nie był zazdrosny, przynajmniej nie okazywał nigdy niechęci dla nikogo, kogo mógłby posądzić o szczególniejsze zamiary wobec niej, sam zaś również żadnych powodów do zazdrości nie dawał. Zawsze był sam i zawsze do dyspozycji Wandy, z wyjątkiem swoich okresów chandry, kiedy wolała zostawiać go na pastwę jego apatii. Zwykle przed przyjściem doń telefonowała. Jeżeli mówił, że wolałby nie narażać jej na swoje towarzystwo, wiedziała, że to chandra, i dzwoniła nazajutrz. Tego jednak dnia, dnia 27 czerwca (dobrze zapamiętała datę, gdyż były to imieniny profesora Wellera), zachowanie się Dziewanowskiego przy telefonie wydało się jej dziwne i podejrzane: – Nie mogę dzisiaj – powiedział jakimś zdenerwowanym czy zmieszanym głosem – proszę wybaczyć... Jutro zadzwonię... – Dobrze – krótko urwała Wanda i położyła słuchawkę. Sama nie przypuszczała, by to drobne zdarzenie mogło wywołać w niej aż tak silne zdenerwowanie. Wszystkie podejrzenia nagle zyskiwały całkowitą rację bytu. Istnienie innej kobiety było już teraz nie intuicyjnym domniemaniem, lecz faktem. Wanda na próżno próbowała uspokoić swe wzburzenie dawniej używanymi argumentami, na próżno usiłowała zreflektować się. Dziewanowski był wstrętnym hipokrytą, po prostu padalcem, okradał ją najbezczelniej w świecie, bo przecież mógł otwarcie postawić kwestię i chyba nie wyobrażał sobie, by przez jedną bodaj sekundę starała się go zatrzymać, jego, który mając taką kobietę jak ona, kobietę pożądaną przez tylu, kobietę, której do pięt nie dorosły te wszystkie gęsi, kury, że on mógł zrobić coś podobnego!... – Nędznik, oszust, po prostu ordynarny samiec, hipokryta!... – gryzła wargi. Drzwi otworzyły się i na progu stanął Szczedroń. – Zdaje się, żeś mnie wołała? – zapytał. Wzruszyła ramionami. – Bynajmniej. Stał chwilę i z głupią miną przyglądał się jej. Po pauzie odezwał się niedorzecznie współczującym tonem: – Wanduś, co ci jest?... Masz jakąś przykrość? – I cóż z tego? – zapytała szyderczo. – Nie mogę ci pomóc? – Owszem – zawahała się – ale ty tego nie potrafisz. – Zaryzykuję – rzucił półżartobliwie. – Mógłbyś zabić? – spojrzała nań zimno. Zaśmiał się i trzasnął palcami. – To zależy kogo. – Kogoś, kto mnie skrzywdził... obraził... – Aha!... – domyślił się – nie, moja droga. Byłby to zbyteczny wysiłek. Tego kogoś może dawno zabiłbym dlatego, że mnie skrzywdził, zabiłbym bez dłuższych ceregieli... gdyby nie poczucie bezcelowości takiego zabiegu: na miejsce jednego przyszedłby następny. Machnął ręką i odchodząc, zatrzymał się jeszcze przy drzwiach. – Pomyśl nad tym, a i ty mniej sobie ową krzywdę i obrazę będziesz brać do serca. Szczedroń nie rozumiał jej. Nigdy nie rozumiał. Był zawsze taki gruboskórny, a cała jego miłość to tylko instynkt zoologiczny. O tyle ma rację, że powinna gardzić tamtym. Podciągnęła nogi pod siebie i wcisnęła się w kąt tachty. Czuła się jakby zapędzona w ten kąt przez złą niesprawiedliwość losu! Bo oczywiście może być i dobra niesprawiedliwość... Dziewanowski zrobiłby ironiczną uwagę o konieczności stylu. Hipokryta! I właściwie dlaczego język literacki ma być zwulgaryzowany, spospolitowany? Tak lubiła pisać przenośniami. Nie pisze się przecie dla dorożkarzy. Marian po prostu zubożył jej styl. Przez niego zawsze się męczy nad usuwaniem przymiotników i porównań. On w ogóle jest oschły. I gdzież konsekwencja: zachwyca się Homerem, a właśnie Homer to same przymiotniki i metafory. Sam jednego artykułu sklecić nie potrafi, a przybiera ton arbitra. Może za jej plecami opowiada, że to on inspiruje ją, że bez niego nic nie pisałaby w ogóle... – Nie – zreflektowała się – tego nie zrobi. Chociażby dlatego, że z nikim nie jest dostatecznie blisko. Nagle zacisnęła palce: przecie ją zdradza, ordynarnie zdradza z jakąś inną. Tamta na pewno wie o ich stosunku, bo przecie wie cała Warszawa. Idiotka! Pewno rozsadza ją z dumy, że odbiła kochanka Szczedroniowej. A może Marian opowiada teraz o niej i śmieją się razem?... Podły. Tylko mężczyzna jest zdolny do takiej podłości, ale kobiety są jeszcze gorsze. Jakże bardzo gardziła nimi. Nie tylko tą, która teraz bezwstydnie nadstawia się cudzemu kochankowi, lecz wszystkimi. Samice. Może ośmieliła się nałożyć jej pidżamę. One są zdolne do każdego łajdactwa. – Czy można podawać kolację, proszę pani? – uchyliła drzwi służąca. Wanda przetarła końcami palców skronie. – Źle się czuję, nie będę jadła. – A pan? – To spytaj pana. Skąd ja mogę wiedzieć? I, proszę, dajcie mi święty spokój. Nie mogła jednak wysiedzieć na miejscu. Wstała i wyjrzała przez okno. Latarnie świeciły jakimś ciemnym, stłumionym światłem, niebo było pokryte grubą warstwą chmur, zanosiło się na deszcz. Pomimo to postanowiła przejść się. Spacer w taką właśnie ponurą pogodę dobrze jej zrobi. Takie siedzenie w kącie, jak zapędzone zwierzę, takie kiśnięcie we własnej krzywdzie do niczego nie prowadzi, tylko fatalnie wpływa na układ kącików ust i oczu. U osób często oddających się zmartwieniom w samotności, w późniejszych latach twarz nabiera wyrazu, który Kalmanowicz określa: indyczka dolorosa. A zresztą ma też czym martwić się. Szczedroń ma rację, że znajdzie sobie, nawet nie znajdzie; lecz po prostu wybierze takiego mężczyznę, jakiego będzie chciała. Stać ją na to. Ubrała się i wychodząc zajrzała do pokoju męża. Pisał coś, gryząc niedopałek papierosa. Jego głowa była śmiesznie przechylona w bok, a prawe ramię krzywo wzniesione. Wyglądał jak garbaty. – Wychodzę – powiedziała – a ty... ty w swoich introspekcjach psychicznych jesteś męcząco trywialny. – Ja?... Tak. Nie umiem szukać komplikacji. Patrzę na rzeczy prosto – odpowiedział nie odrywając oczu od papieru. – Prostota nie powinna być prostactwem – wycedziła – jesteś nużąco gruboskórny. – To prawda – kiwnął głową. – Do widzenia. – Weź parasol. Zanosi się na deszcz. Miała zamiar to zrobić, lecz teraz czuła się obrażona na męża, na jego propozycję i na parasol. Lekceważył jej przeżycia, jej kryzysy duchowe, a umiał dbać tylko, i to od czasu do czasu, by nie przemokła i nie dostała kataru. Na dworze pachniało orzeźwiającą wiosenną wilgocią. Na wiosnę bardzo łatwo się przeziębić. Gdyby dostała zapalenia płuc i walczyła ze śmiercią, byłoby to należytą karą dla Dziewanowskiego, Szczedronia i dla tych wszystkich egoistów. Właściwie mówiąc, cóż ona mogła ich obchodzić? Póki istnieje, póki stanowi pewną część rzeczywistości, póty liczą się z jej obecnością. Gdyby umarła lub obłożnie zachorowała, najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomnieliby o niej. – Jeszcze jeden numer skreślony – jak mówił Jan Kamil Pieczątkowski, spotykając kondukt pogrzebowy. Po niej nikt by nie rozpaczał. Matka chodziłaby w żałobie, ale w gruncie rzeczy byłaby rada, że "zakała rodziny" przeniosła się do wieczności. By zakale uprzyjemnić ową wieczność, zamówiłaby prawdopodobnie kilka mszy. A Kuba poczciwiec chrząkałby tylko i coś pomruczał o tym, że "to" musiało się źle skończyć. "To" to jej życie, jej pojmowanie życia... Czyż nie mądrzej, czy nie zdrowiej pojmuje je niż inni?... A Dziewanowski?... Ten nawet na cmentarz nie poszedłby. Brzydzi się śmierci. Patetyczny truizm i tyle, bo któż nie brzydzi się śmierci?... Słowem nikt, zupełnie nikt nie odczułby jej odejścia. Szczedroń tylko. Ale on się nie liczy. Co innego, gdyby miała dzieci, syna lub córkę. Najlepiej syna. Ten nie zapomniałby nigdy. – Powinnam mieć syna – szepnęła do siebie z przekonaniem i jednocześnie pomyślała, że zawsze usiłuje w siebie wmówić potrzebę macierzyństwa, ilekroć spotka ją coś dotkliwie przykrego. Nazajutrz pod trzeźwym spojrzeniem minie wszystko bez śladu: kilka miesięcy zdeformowanej figury, worki pod oczyma, mdłości, później poród; ból, cierpienia, wrzask dziecka i mokre pieluszki, i biust nabrzmiały... To dobre dla zwierząt, które nie umieją poznać się na przebiegłym podstępie natury, co za chwilę rozkoszy każe płacić długim okresem męki i poniżenia. Bo to jest poniżające być narzędziem przyrody, automatem, do którego wrzuca się choćby nawet przygodnie zdawkową monetę, a ten musi, chce czy nie chce – musi spełnić wprost mechanicznie swoje zadanie. Właśnie od tego, jak słusznie twierdzi Szawłowski, mamy ducha, by uniezależnić się od natury. Duch stworzył cywilizację, a czymże jest cywilizacja, jeżeli nie zespołem środków przeciwdziałania naturze? "Dlaczego wówczas, gdy ujarzmiamy wodospady – pisała niedawno w jednym z artykułów – gdy regulujemy swobodny bieg rzek, gdy budujemy domy, osłaniające nas od zmian atmosferycznych, gdy ustawiamy piorunochrony, dlaczego wówczas cywilizacja ma być czymś szczytnym, a gdy chcemy uniezależnić przy jej pomocy nasze ciało od niepożądanych funkcji przyrody, cywilizacja musi cofnąć się z pokornym strachem?" Trzeba nie mieć cienia zdrowej logiki, by tego nie rozumieć! I Wanda naprawdę nie mogła pojąć tych, którzy z taką zaciekłością występowali przeciw niej i przeciw całej Kolchidzie w obronie bezmyślnej czci dla praw przyrody. Byli to przecie również ludzie wykształceni i w innych sprawach zdolni do konsekwentnego myślenia. Przecie wyznając na przykład chrystianizm, nie mogą zaprzeczyć, że łamanie praw przyrody, łamanie instynktów, jak posty, jak wstrzemięźliwość seksualna, jak nadstawianie policzka czy męczeństwo pochodzą z ducha ludzkiego, a duch ten wyżej sięga, im bardziej może uniezależnić człowieka od jego zwierzęcej natury. Jeżeli ci panowie nie chcą tego przyznać, dowodzi to ich perfidii. Dziewanowski, który zawsze w najprostszych rzeczach wynajduje wielostronność, twierdził, że i opór oponentów wynika z ducha... – Ach, co mnie to wszystko obchodzi – powiedziała głośno. Szła wzdłuż parapetu mostu Poniatowskiego. Była sama. Tylko środkiem z jazgotem posuwały się tramwaje, jak "długie latarnie, pełne owadów, co się ku światłu zleciały". Spodem czarna i nieruchoma leżała Wisła. Przy brzegach jarzyły się oświetlone tarasy klubów wioślarskich i jachtingowych. Z wolna zawróciła ku miastu. Szła przez Nowy Świat, minęła Ordynacką i skręciła w Świętokrzyską. – Więc tak – przyznała się przed sobą – tak, idę spojrzeć w jego okna. A on ani nikt inny tego nie zobaczy, a ja muszę. Muszę, to jest silniejsze ode mnie. Przez całą drogę od chwili wyjścia z domu odpędzała tę natarczywą myśl. Wstydziła się jej. Chodzić jak zakochana szwaczka pod dom niewiernego kochanka! Żeby chociaż z jakimś konkretnym zamiarem, ale przecie nie miała żadnego. Po prostu "ciągnęło ją", nie wiadomo po co i dlaczego. Bo przecież nie miała w torebce rewolweru ani buteleczki z kwasem siarczanym! Tego by tylko brakowało! Zaśmiała się. – Gotowam wmówić w siebie, że on mnie naprawdę obchodzi, że bez niego żyć nie potrafię. Co za głupota, co za idiotyzm. A jednak szła dalej, szła coraz prędzej, z rosnącą w mózgu pogardą dla samej siebie, z nieznośnym uczuciem poniżenia. Dwa okna na pierwszym piętrze, dwa dobrze znane okna na lewo od balkonu były otwarte i ciemne. Podmuchy wiatru chwiały białymi firankami. Wanda tak była przygotowana na zapuszczone rolety i kolorowe światło, a może nawet na cienie poruszające się w oknach, że stanęła nieruchoma i bezradna. Gdyby tak było, jak przypuszczała, też nie wiedziałaby, co ma zrobić, lecz teraz została wprost zaskoczona: nie było ich, wyszli. W każdym razie taki postój na skraju chodnika o tej porze był nonsensem. Najrozsądniej byłoby zawrócić do domu, lecz to pociągnęłoby za sobą konieczność rezygnacji z dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek pewnego. A teraz już musiała wiedzieć. Nie znalazłaby chwili spokoju. Pozostawało zatem czekać na Mariana. Oczywiście wyszli razem. Poszedł ją odprowadzić i powinien wrócić. Nie mogła jednak czekać na ulicy. Zresztą służąca ją dobrze zna i na pewno nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu, że poczeka w jego pokoju. Nie wahała się dłużej, weszła do bramy, szybko wbiegła po schodach i nacisnęła guzik dzwonka. Upłynęło sporo czasu, zanim zjawiła się służąca. – Czy zastałam pana Mariana? – zapytała Wanda. – Zdaje się, że wyszedł, proszę pani, zaraz zajrzę. Wanda wsunęła się za nią do przedpokoju i powiedziała: – Jeżeli pana nie ma, zaczekam, aż wróci. Mam pilny interes. – Proszę bardzo, tylko zapalę światło – odpowiedziała służąca. – Dziękuję. Wanda weszła i pociągnęła nosem, lecz żadnego zapachu nie było. Przy otwartych oknach to nic dziwnego. Zanim jednak zdążyła zbadać wzrokiem cały pokój, zanim zdołała cokolwiek zauważyć, była pewna, że jej podejrzenia miały uzasadnienie. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegła, że książki są poukładane, że jej pidżamy nie ma na zwykłym miejscu, że na stoliku leżą skórki od pomarańcz i łupiny bananów, a łóżko jest zmięte, widocznie ona je zaścielała, gdyż zrobiła to w pośpiechu i inaczej niż słano je zwykle. – Podły! Podły!... – powtarzała Wanda w podnieceniu. Przyszło jej na myśl, że należałoby przeszukać papiery, zajrzeć do szuflad. Na pewno znajdzie jakiś list, fotografię lub coś w tym rodzaju, co dałoby jej do rąk namacalny dowód zdrady. Na razie nie zastanawiała się wcale nad tym, po co taki dowód mógłby jej być potrzebny. Chodziło jej tylko o przekonanie samej siebie, lecz gdy odsuwała szufladę biurka, zatrzymała się. – Nie. To byłoby na nic. Rzucić mu taki dowód w twarz byłoby równoznaczne z przyznaniem się, że szperałam tu, że... Nie. Trzęsły się jej ręce. Oczywiście nie zrobi tego. Usiadła na niewygodnym krześle przy drzwiach, jakby dla zaznaczenia swojej tu obcości. Niechby zresztą wiedział, że szperała, że zdolna jest do wszystkiego, ale cóż dalej?... Wzruszy ramionami i może powiedzieć: – Niepotrzebnie trudziłaś się. Rzeczywiście mam inną, a z tobą rozstaję się. Mam ciebie dość. Wandzie krew uderzyła do twarzy. Tego nie przeżyłaby. Tego nie umiałaby przebaczyć. Żeby jej, jej, Wandzie Szczedroniowej ktokolwiek mógł dać taką odprawę. O nie, teraz już wiedziała. Zerwie z nim, zerwie natychmiast. Wcale nie da po sobie poznać, że czegokolwiek się domyśla, że go podejrzewa o zdradę. Zerwanie musi wyjść od niej, przyczyną zerwania nie może być ktoś inny, ani ktoś, ani on sam, ani nic innego: po prostu sprzykrzył się jej, znudził i tyle. To ona mu powie: – Przyszłam ci zakomunikować, że nie widzę celu w dalszym przedłużaniu naszego stosunku. On oczywiście uda zdziwienie i żal, może zresztą naprawdę będzie żałował. Nie zapyta dlaczego, tylko będzie wpatrywał się w jej oczy swoimi inteligentnymi, zamglonymi oczyma. – Żegnaj, Marianie – wyciągnie do niego rękę – spędziliśmy razem kilka wcale przyjemnych chwil. I doda jeszcze lekceważąco: – Przez pewien czas oddawaliśmy sobie drobną przysługę wzajemnego zaspokajania zmysłów. Trzymaj się dobrze, a miło mi będzie spotykać cię od czasu do czasu. Tak będzie najlepiej – wmawiała w siebie – najlepiej. Nie dać mu odczuć, że bodaj przez sekundę przywiązywała jakiekolwiek znaczenie do ich romansu, że domyśla się zdrady. Tylko spokoju, najwięcej spokoju: uśmiech i zimna krew. Opanowała się dość szybko. Przesiadła się na fotel i czekała. Minęło dziesięć minut, kwadrans, pół godziny. – Ach, podły, podły – szeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby, raz po raz spoglądając na zegarek. Nie mogła tu czekać wiecznie. Ale odejść nie mogła również. Cały plan przestałby być aktualny. Jej obecność u niego po tamtym telefonie da się usprawiedliwić tylko czymś istotnie ważnym: na przykład zerwaniem. Jeżeli wyjdzie, a służąca powie Marianowi, że była tu i czekała, ośmieszy się i poniży w jego oczach. Można by napisać kartkę, ale wówczas gotów pomyśleć, że wcale nie miała zamiaru zrywać, a postanowienie powzięła dopiero tu, z zazdrości... Kilkakrotnie zdejmowała i naciągała z powrotem rękawiczki i już znajdowała się w stanie zupełnego rozprzężenia nerwów, gdy w przedpokoju rozległ się szczęk zatrzasku. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich uśmiechnięty, prawie wesoły. – Ach, to ty! – zawołał – w głowę zachodziłem, kto to może być, bo pamiętam, że wychodząc zgasiłem światło. Dobry wieczór. Wanduś! Co ci jest?... Stała nieruchomo, czuła, że jest blada jak papier. – Co się stało? – zapytał przerażony. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Nic, nic... – Jednakże... Jesteś taka blada? Może dać ci wody? Potrząsnęła przecząco głową. – Nie, dziękuję. Nic mi nie jest... Gorączkowo poszukiwała w myśli pretekstu dość prawdopodobnego na usprawiedliwienie tego nieszczęsnego wyglądu i swojej obecności. Zerwanie miałoby teraz zupełnie inny sens, miałoby w sobie coś dramatycznego. A poza tym przywitał ją tak serdecznie... Co mu powiedzieć, co mu powiedzieć?... Cokolwiek, byle prędko. Im dłuższą robi pauzę, tym ważniejsze musi być to, co ją tu przyprowadziło; jeżeli zaraz nie znajdzie czegoś, dolicytuje się do tragedii. – Nic mi nie jest – zaczęła – przyszłam... bo... miałam dużą przykrość... Szczedroń umie być niedelikatny, bardzo niedelikatny... Potrzebowałam ciebie... Nie ma w tym chyba nic nienaturalnego, że chciałam mieć cię przy sobie... Tylko proszę cię, nie pytaj, nie wypytuj... Już wszystko dobrze... Z wyrazu twarzy Dziewanowskiego wywnioskowała, że pretekst był wystarczający. Jakie szczęście, że przyszedł jej na myśl mąż. Marian zmarszczył brwi i opuścił głowę. – Nie będę wypytywał... – powiedział – ale to straszne, to nieznośnie bolesne. Jak on może, jak może! To jest okropne... Domyślałem się, że jest brutalny... Ale żeby cię maltretował... – Nie mówmy już o tym – odetchnęła. – Jak chcesz – szepnął – jak wolisz... Wziął jej ręce i całował pieszczotliwie i ciepło. Na skórze dłoni czuła drżenie jego warg. Przejął się bardzo. Więc dba o nią, więc ta zdrada nie jest taka pewna? Może to coś na wskroś przelotnego?... Jest taki wzburzony... Swoją drogą nie ma w sobie nic męskiego. Inny by zaczął kląć, wymyślałby sposoby obrony dla krzywdzonej przez męża kochanki, byłby wściekły i groźny, a jego roztrzęsło zupełnie takie głupstwo. Jeżeliby Szczedroń naprawdę znęcał się nade mną – myślała Wanda – Marian nie umiałby zrobić nic, by ją uwolnić od brutala. Przecie nie umie zdobyć się na słowa pociechy. – Kochanie moje... – tulił ją – ty jesteś za dobra, za pobłażliwa... Ja wprost nie rozumiem, jak może znaleźć się człowiek, który zdobędzie się na wulgarne słowa, na ordynarne słowa wobec ciebie... – Żeby tylko słowa – gorzko dodała Wanda. Powiedziała to mimo woli. Po prostu pasowało to do sytuacji, crescendo wzmacniało nastrój. Zresztą wyobraziła sobie, że rzeczywiście taki gruboskórny Szczedroń mógłby ją nawet uderzyć, bić, potrącać... I czuła się w tej chwili w zupełności zasługująca na przerażone współczucie kochanka, jako poniewierana, bita, potrącana. Wżyła się w sytuację. Wżywała się do tego stopnia, że zakręciły się jej łzy w oczach, że pod jego wzrokiem, który zdawał się szukać na niej sińców, niemal czuła ból w całym ciele, zmasakrowanym przez chamskie pięści męża. Zupełnie dokładnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie gra przed Marianem komedii; była naprawdę tylko taka, jaką on ją widział. Nie umiała inaczej. Była to wina czy zasługa jej intuicji, wrażliwości i subtelności. Nie pozowała, nie udawała, lecz stawała się tym, co w niej widziano. Miała widocznie wielkie zasoby duchowych możliwości i tym tłumaczyła sobie tę zdolność przemian, a raczej dostosowań się. W danym wypadku kłamstwo zostało wypowiedziane przygodnie i reszta nie była już kłamstwem, lecz rzeczywistością, może nie istniejącą, lecz niemniej prawdziwą. Gdy przed kilku laty Szawłowski odkrył w niej talent pisarski i predestynację do roli reformatorki społecznej, stała się reformatorką i odnalazła w sobie talent. I nie było w tym kłamstwa, bo przecie dziś nikt nie odmawiał jej talentu, a jako reformatorka zajęła jedno z czołowych miejsc. Gdy Szczedroń widział w niej arcypańskie dziecko, cieplarnianą roślinę, przestała się naprawdę interesować piłką nożną i skokami o tyczce, przestała używać studenckiego żargonu i zaczęła zmiękczać literę "r". Kiedy zaś z biegiem czasu mąż doszedł do przekonania, że Wanda jest perwersyjna i rozpustna, zawiązała w jednym tygodniu dwa romanse i czuła, wiedziała że istotnie jest wyuzdana. Później odkrył w niej ekshibicjonizm, masochizm, fałsz wewnętrzny, pychę, lenistwo, totemizm rasowy, arystokratyzm i przyswajała je sobie z równą łatwością, jak kiedyś dla zakochanego w niej piłkarza stała się urodzoną sportówką, a dla tegoż Szczedronia komunistką. Dziewanowski szukał w niej kobiety o niepospolitym umyśle, o intelekcie niezależnym od warunków egzystencji i działalności, wolnym od doktryn i przymusów wewnętrznych, szukał eklektyzmu najbardziej relatywnego, i braku uczuć, i chłodnej zmysłowości, i zamiłowania do Rilkego i Marcelego Prousta – no i oczywiście wszystko to w niej znalazł. Jak zaś głęboko weszło to w jej istotę, świadczyła wciąż rosnąca trudność, z jaką utrzymywała się w linii swej działalności publicystycznej. Teraz odkrył w niej nieszczęśliwą, w okrutny sposób maltretowaną żonę, żonę, która prawdopodobnie pod groźbą ciosów musi ulegać zwierzęcej chuci niekochanego człowieka, dla jakichś tajemniczych przyczyn nie mogąc się od niego uwolnić. Jakże wyraźnie czuła to Wanda w sobie i w pocałunkach, i w pieszczotach Mariana. Nigdy nie siadała na jego kolanach, lecz teraz było to bardzo na miejscu. Poza tym podniecały ją niezmiennie jego bliskość i jego podniecenie. Drżącymi rękoma zsunął jej pantofle i pończochy. Jakże znała ten rytm przyspieszonego oddechu i mięśni zaciskających się szczęk. – Nie, to niepodobieństwo – myślała Wanda – by dziś zdradzał mnie z inną. Następna godzina przekonała ją o tym jeszcze bardziej. – W czymś musiałam się omylić – skonstatowała i opierając się na jego łokciu, zapytała głośno: – Słuchaj, czy jesteś pewien, że... nie zaraziłeś mnie? Jego głowa bezsilnie leżąca na poduszce nie poruszyła się, tylko oczy otworzyły się szeroko zdziwieniem. Widocznie nie zrozumiał pytania. – Pytam, czy jesteś pewien, że kobieta, którą tutaj dziś miałeś, jest zdrowa? Czy ta druga twoja kochanka jest zdrowa? Wpatrywała się weń badawczym wzrokiem, lecz on nie zakrył powiek. – Mylisz się – powiedział spokojnie – nie mam żadnej kochanki poza tobą. W jego głosie zabrzmiał jakby smutek i Wanda poczuła do siebie żal, że pozwoliła sobie na tak nieprzemyślane i ostre postawienie sprawy. – Wierzę ci... Chcę ci wierzyć – poprawiła się – jednak nie zaprzeczysz chyba, że była tu dziś u ciebie kobieta? Uśmiechnął się blado i odpowiedział: – Owszem, była. Ta kobieta jednak nie jest moją kochanką. Zawahała się chwilę, chciała zapytać, czym jest wobec tego, lecz uwierzyła mu, a to było najważniejsze. Wiedziała, że nie umie i nie lubi kłamać, wiedziała także, że znienawidzi ją, jeżeli go będzie indagowała. Należało zatuszować całą rzecz, by nie zostało po niej przykrego osadu w ich stosunku. Chciała tego także i dla siebie, jakiegoś ostatecznego wyjaśnienia, lecz zbyt dobrze znała Dziewanowskiego, by być pewną, że on nic więcej nie powie z własnej woli, wywieranie zaś nacisku byłoby równoznaczne z wprowadzeniem niepokoju, czegoś ze sprzeczki czy z walki, czego on najwięcej się bał i najstaranniej unikał. – Nie myśl, że jestem zazdrosna – uśmiechnęła się doń – najlepszy dowód, że zostałam z tobą. Zresztą wierzę ci. Zbyt jestem leniwa, by zadawać sobie trud powątpiewania. Po prostu chciałam zaimponować ci zdolnościami detektywnymi mojej intuicji. Musnęła jego wargi końcami palców i dodała: – Lubię cię za wszystko, nawet za to, że takiego drobnego wtargnięcia w twoje osobiste sprawy nie umiesz mi przebaczyć. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz przeczuła słowa niemiłe i zakryła mu usta – Nie, nie mów. Obawiam się, że dziś mam zły dzień. Nowej serii krzywdzących wyrazów byłoby już za wiele. Na dziś dość już miałam... widzisz, gdyby nie to, nie miałbyś powodu czuć do mnie niechęci. W milczeniu przytulił ją mocno i słodko, jakby chciał ją tym gestem zapewnić, że niechęć już uleciała i że pragnąłby zapomnieć o wszystkim, co ich na chwilę rozdzieliło. Nie chciała, by ją odprowadzał. Pomimo bardzo późnej godziny ulice śródmieścia nie groziły przecie żadnym niebezpieczeństwem, a poza tym przyszło jej na myśl, że odprowadzał już tamtą. Na zegarze w jadalni biła trzecia, gdy wróciła do domu. W pokoju Szczedronia było jeszcze światło. Pracował. Tym razem nie zajrzała do niego. Przede wszystkim powrót o tej porze nasunąłby mu zjadliwe podejrzenia, gotów by zrobić jakąś aluzję na temat rekompensaty, udzielanej przez krzywdziciela, a tego nie zniosłaby, tego jednego: zbyt wiele trudu kosztowało ją uwierzenie Marianowi, by zaryzykowała teraz zachwianie tej wiary. Po wtóre czuła do Szczedronia urazę, że jest takim gburem, który może ją bić, potrącać i znęcać się nad nią. Wprawdzie nie robi tego, ale mógłby. Szybko przeszła do siebie, Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i zaczęła się rozbierać. Kategoria:Trzecia płeć